Le Diable dans la Boîte
by Bluue.EWolf
Summary: [AC Syndicate] Un groupe d'amies de toujours (OC) se retrouve propulsé dans l'univers d'Assassin's Creed Syndicate sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Dépaysement (pour elles) et wtf au rdv.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alors que la soirée venait de commencer et que tout le monde était installé dans son recoin du salon, on sonna à la porte. Cadence se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir s'attendant à voir Loïck sur le pas de la porte. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un livreur qui avait l'air complètement ankylosé (#CoucouBluueBluue) et qui avait un colis coincé sous le bras. Celui-ci avait le nez tout rouge, les yeux injectés de sang et reniflait bruyamment.

« Mme Parffai Cadence ?

-Euh oui c'est moi, il faut que je vous signe quelque chose ? »

L'homme secoua la tête, lui fourgua le paquet dans les bras et redescendit les marches pour sortir du hall d'entrée. Un peu perplexe Cadence contempla le carton, puis haussa les épaules et referma la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied. Elle l'apporta au centre de la salle et s'affala sur le canapé à côté de sa chienne Kida.

« Bon les filles, j'ai reçu un colis de ma grand-mère il me semble, on dirait bien que c'est Noël avant l'heure ! »

Hazel qui était plongée dans une BD non loin de là émergea, un peu perdue, et fronça les sourcils tandis que Jael criait quelque chose depuis les toilettes. Riley, elle, s'était endormie sur le canapé d'à côté et ouvrait à peine les yeux. A l'étage, Eva se lavait les mains en chantant et n'avait donc rien entendu. Lillie contemplait les perruches un peu plus loin et n'avait rien entendu, contrairement à Alyssa qui, jusqu'ici triant les photos sur son appareil, fut la seule à répondre.

« Ah ouais ? Vas y fait voir !

-Deux secondes ma mère m'appelle ! (Hazel en lâchant sa BD) »

Cadence hocha la tête distraitement, et sans attendre, commença à batailler avec le scotch qui enrubannait le paquet. De son côté Hazel prenait son appel et Alyssa se rapprochait de Cadence pour l'aider à arracher l'emballage. Jael sortit enfin des chiottes, Riley daigna lever la tête et Lillie se détourna, presque à regret, des perruches.

« Ah enfin ! Alors vous croivez c'est quoi ? (Cadence en rigolant)

-De la bouffe ou un truc de gamin si ça vient de ta grand-mère ! (Alyssa en levant les yeux au ciel)

-Bah on va le savoir dans deux secondes là ! (Cadence enthousiaste)

-Hein…de quoi ? (Riley en s'asseyant)

-HEY MAIS ATTENDEZ MOI BORDEL DE CUL ! (Jael depuis l'étage)

-HEY ME POUSSE PAS POUFFIASSE ! (Eva qui descendait les marches)

-Maman, Cadence a besoin de moi pour un truc … oui, certes, le chien…(elle se tourne vers Cadence et lui fait signe de continuer avant de retourner à sa discussion.) … oui promis …

Sans attendre les autres, Cadence ouvrit le colis, dedans se trouvait une boîte entourée de papier bulle et d'un autocollant « Attention (aux) Fragiles ». Elle était dotée d'une petite poignée que Cadence se hâta d'actionner. Instantanément un gaz bleu se répandit dans la pièce et entoura le groupe d'amies. Il y eut un grésillement bizarre puis tout devint noir pendant quelques instants.


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'arrivée

**Chapitre 1**

Quand Cadence rouvrit les yeux elle était assise, jambes croisées dans un fauteuil de velours, le papier bulle à la main. En se dandinant, elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur quelque chose de dur. Perplexe, elle sortit une encyclopédie de sous ses fesses et la posa discrètement sur la table ce qui produisit un petit bruit mat. L'endroit empestait le cigare et l'eau de toilette pour homme, mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut une pancarte qu'elle avait du mal à lire à cause de la fumée l'enveloppant. Elle se leva pour la lire, s'attirant une quinzaine de regards mi-courroucés, mi-indignés, et découvrit l'inscription : « _no women allowed_ ».

« Me semble que c'est sexiste, ça…

-Sexi-quoi ? (Un homme barbu en redingote brune depuis un fauteuil un peu plus à sa gauche)

-Oh rien … (Cadence perdue) »

Elle s'attirait de plus en plus de regards et de nombreux murmures avec sa jupe à carreaux, ses collants bordeaux et ses grosses bottes compensées noires. La seule chose qui semblait plus ou moins à sa place était son corset noir et blanc. Alors que le silence devenait pesant et qu'elle s'attirait de plus en plus d'œillades hostiles, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Aux coups d'œils méfiants s'ajoutèrent les choqués, et Cadence sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Où était-elle bordel de merde ? Et où étaient les autres ? Décidément en tout cas, les femmes n'étaient pas les bienvenues ici, il était temps de déguerpir !

« C'est fou ça, qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, bon les gars j'vais vous laisser, j'vais aller faire un tour à l'office de tourisme vous savez quoi ! C'est par où la sortie déjà ? Par là ? »

Elle montra un vieux panneau décrépi et se hâta dans sa direction. Les hommes la suivirent tous du regards, certains bouche bée, ils ne semblaient pas avoir les mots. Cadence bifurqua sur sa droite et poussa la porte en face d'elle. Elle ne se retrouva pas dans la rue, mais face à un vieil homme en costume carreaux occupé devant un urinoir. Ils fumaient même dans les chiottes ici ! L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et lâcha sa pipe de surprise. Au bout de sa vie, Cadence referma violemment la porte sur ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir et repartit, en courant cette fois-ci, dans l'autre sens. Dans la salle commune elle bouscula trois hommes et se précipita vers une seconde porte qui s'avéra être la bonne. Même dehors elle poursuivit sa course et ne s'arrêta que quelques blocs plus loin, haletante.

* * *

Lorsque Jael reprit conscience, elle était assise dans une carriole, qui se déplaçait à vive allure dans une rue de Southwark. A côté d'elle était assis le cocher, qui portait un long manteau et une couverture sur ses jambes pour se tenir chaud il la regarda d'un air choqué, bouche bée, puis comme si ça n'avait en réalité aucune sorte d'importance, se reconcentra sur la route.

-Yosh ! On est où là ?

-Hum… A l'est de Southwark, miss, mais… Que faites-vous sur ma carriole, au juste ?

-Qu'est-ce j'en sais, moi ? J'étais dans le salon d'une pote et puis je me suis retrouvée là.

Blanc très gênant.

-Bon bah je descends au prochain arrêt, alors, hein ! (Jael tentant de relancer la conversation)

-Quel prochain arrêt, miss ? (incrédule)

-Mais vous êtes de Cro-Magnon ou ça se passe comment ? Le prochain arrêt, coco, comme dans les bus ! (Jael levant les yeux au ciel)

Le cocher était de plus en plus perplexe, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui, comme cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Jael commençait à se méfier, mais se fit violence.

-Bon, je peux vous emprunter un cheval ? Nan parce que j'ai perdu mes potes, je sais pas où je suis, ni quand, et j'ai pas de réseau (ajoute-t-elle en vérifiant).

Le cocher devint livide et se répandit en balbutiements incompréhensibles.

-Hum… Je… Non, je crains que… Cela ne soit pas possible… Miss ! ajouta-t-il par politesse.

-Ben j'peux aller derrière, alors ? (sourire forcé)

-Non ! Surtout pas ! (paniqué)

-Vous êtes relou, en fait. Vas-y dégage !

Elle bourra le cocher qui tomba de son siège et s'étala dans une flaque de boue malodorante, puis lança ses chevaux au galop avec du métal sur son téléphone.

* * *

Lillie eut encore moins de chance que Cadence, sauf qu'elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle réapparut entre deux personnes manifestement très proches. Peut-être trop proches. Ils bondirent chacun en arrière, dégainant une lame escamotée dans leur brassard et la pointant sur elle. Elle eut un pur réflexe de survie : position fœtale de sécurité.

-Me tuez pas ! glapit-elle, les mains sur la tête.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle pria silencieusement pour ne pas sentir dix centimètres d'acier s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Enfin, elle entendit un chuintement discret qu'elle interpréta comme le fait que les deux personnes avaient rangé leurs armes. Elle osa un coup d'œil vers eux. Il y avait un homme et une femme, tous deux étrangement vêtus, mais également étrangement semblables. L'un portait des vêtements amples serrés à la taille par une ceinture à la boucle en forme de… Non… Cela réveillait des souvenirs vagues dans son esprit, de discussions entre Riley, Jael et Hazel, à propos d'Assassin's Creed. Elle pâlit, mais continua à observer les deux Assassins. L'homme portait, outre la tenue habituelle de son Ordre (d'un tissu luisant paraissant précieux) et sa ceinture portant son symbole, des babouches écrues, parfaitement accordées à sa peau mate typée indienne, qui la surprirent par leur propreté et leur incongruité. Il portait à la ceinture une lame incurvée (un kukri lui sembla-t-il) au manche patiné par l'usage et le temps, et tendait le bras devant lui, dans une position semblable à celle que prenait Spiderman pour lancer sa toile, à cela près que lui ne la visait pas avec un pouvoir métahumain, mais avec un lanceur duquel pointait une fléchette.

En se tournant vers la femme, Lillie réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer de soutien de ce côté-là non plus. Elle la tenait en joue avec un revolver plaqué or, qui, s'il était complètement bling, ne paraissait pas pour autant en toc. Son regard bleu-vert furieux la clouait sur place, Lillie décida donc de ne pas bouger d'un cil. Face à elle, la jeune femme était elle revêtue d'un genre de robe victorienne composée d'une jupe longue lui tombant à mi-mollets, d'un corset lâche lui laissant toute liberté de mouvement, d'une cape lui couvrant l'épaule droite et de bottes hautes à talons légèrement éraflées.

-Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

-Je… Je ne… bafouilla Lillie, son regard volant de l'un à l'autre des Assassins.

La jeune femme empoigna sa proie par le col et la remit sur ses pieds d'une main bourrue, puis rangea son arme. Lillie sentit sa respiration s'apaiser légèrement, si l'autre Assassin la menaçait toujours dans son dos, la femme ne le faisait plus ostensiblement.

-Parle. C'est Starrick qui t'envoie ?

Déboussolée, et ne pouvant retenir un « qui ? » incrédule, Lillie comprit qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans une merde noire. Visiblement, et de façon assez évidente, les deux Assassins ne portaient pas ce _Starrick_ dans leur cœur. Un instant, elle se figura la situation embarrassante (pour elle), si dans le doute elle avait répondu « oui » à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Comme les deux autres s'observaient, paraissant discuter en silence, elle esquissa un pas latéral pour s'éloigner, et buta contre un mur. Comme deux oiseaux de proie, l'Indien et la jeune femme braquèrent leur regard pénétrant sur elle, qui voulut se faire toute petite.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je sais pas où je suis… ni quand, manifestement… et j'ai perdu mes amies, alors je vais vous laisser, hein, et tâcher de les retrouver…

Nouveau pas latéral. Encore. Encore un… Elle y était presque, là, il y avait une porte… Sous le regard mi-inquisiteur, mi-intrigué, et très légèrement amusé des Assassins, elle posa la main sur la poignée… Le sol trembla, s'ébranla, et toute la pièce parut se déplacer.

-Mais on est où là ? (Lillie en elle-même)

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un train qui prenait de la vitesse à mesure qu'il quittait la gare où il était arrêté un instant avant. Prise d'un léger vertige, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise finement sculptée qui semblait menacer de se casser à la moindre pression. Lillie posa la tête dans ses mains et se répéta comme une litanie :

-Je vais me réveiller, c'est juste un mauvais rêve, et les deux fous furieux à côté de moi n'existent pas… je vais me réveiller, c'est juste un mauvais rêve, je vais me réveiller…

* * *

Alyssa apparut, elle, dans des toilettes (mais c'est quoi le fétiche de l'auteur avec les toilettes, là ?!). Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui lui était arrivé, elle lâcha un juron bien senti, sortit de la cabine insalubre où elle s'était matérialisée et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied de rage. Un grognement sourd l'interpella, un pauvre mec random se l'était prise et s'étalait par terre avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant arthritique. Une vingtaine de types à la mine patibulaire se tourna vers elle. Silence.

Alyssa eut un sourire forcé très embarrassé, et se contraignit à parler poliment et calmement.

-Bien le bonjour, gentes dames et nobles messieurs, excusez-moi pour le dérangement, mais pourriez vous m'éclairer ? Euh … je suis où, là, exactement ?

Les gangsters la toisaient sans aménité, certains se levèrent même pour s'approcher d'une démarche agressive. Alyssa quelque peu effrayée ne laissa néanmoins rien transparaître, et tenta d'apaiser la situation.

-Je suis arrivée ici par accident, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il va falloir m'indiquer la sortie, décréta t'elle d'un air guilleret.

Un homme barbu se démarqua, d'un pas supplémentaire par rapport à ces acolytes, et l'interpella méchamment.

-T'es avec les Rooks ?

Alyssa, sans en avoir toutefois conscience, se retrouva dans la même situation que Lillie avec Green et miss Frye, à savoir que sa vie ne tenait qu'à la pertinence de sa réponse.

-Les quoi ?

-Avoue-le, t'es qu'une menteuse !

-Non mais ho, je te permets pas sale moche !

-Blighters, à moi ! Attrapez-la !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, douze gangsters se jetèrent sur elle et la maîtrisèrent, avant de l'enfermer… dans les chiottes.

-Eh merde… maugéra Alyssa.

Frustrée, elle s'installa sur la cuvette, à la recherche d'un plan d'évasion.

* * *

-… ferai le plein en rentr… Maman ? Maaaaamaan ? … YOUHOU ? ... Tu ...

-Excusez-moi miss, mais …

-Non mais je suis au téléphone là, deux minutes ! Maman ? Tu m'entends ? … Merde j'crois que y a un problème de réseau !

Hazel détacha le téléphone de son oreille, jeta un coup d'œil à son écran et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah bah c'est sûr qu'avec zéro barre de réseau on va pas aller loin ! Bon du coup Monsieur c'était pourquoi ? soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers l'inconnu.

L'homme resta quelques secondes abasourdi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, cligna des yeux une dernière fois puis parut se ressaisir.

-Que faites-vous dans mon atelier au juste ?

Ce fut au tour de Hazel de rester figée quelques secondes, le téléphone à la main, et de jeter un coup d'œil panoramique sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… _Quel est le fuq_? J'étais chez ma pote, et y'a eu une _warp zone_ apparemment.

-Une quoi ? ( _a what ?_ #Wattouat #Linksthesun)

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas important. Par contre, ça capte vraiment mal dans ton atelier, vous avez pas de réseau ici ?

-Ben à part le réseau ferré…

-Et t'aurais pas un téléphone à me prêter ?

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira…

-Vous connaissez mon invention ?

… puis se ferma.

-Vous avez fouillé dans mon atelier ? C'était un secret, que seuls mes amis proches connaissaient !

Il était menaçant, maintenant, bien que son air de gentilhomme affable décrédibilise quelque peu sa tentative d'intimider sa visiteuse inopportune.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Et puis t'es qui d'abord ? Et merde, bordel de Dieu, je suis où, là ?

Le scientifique fit un pas vers elle en la poussant du doigt.

-Voleuse ! Fripouille ! Canaille !

-Oh, calme-toi geek en blouse, j'veux juste savoir où on est !

L'homme la contempla désarçonné.

-On est à Londres, quelle question !

-Bah je savais pas moi, comment tu voulais que j'le sache, j'étais à S deux secondes ! … wesh !

L'homme à l'atelier paraissait de plus en plus perdu, et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

-Mais vous, vous sortez d'où ? Et vous faites quoi chez moi ?

Hazel leva les yeux au ciel d'un air atterré et se mit à parler comme à un entretien d'embauche.

-Je m'appelle Hazel Noisette, j'habite en France, je fais des études de droit à l'Institut Catholique (l'autre tiqua) de Toulouse et j'ai eu 20 ans en Janvier 2017, mais j'assu…

-2017 ? Mais on est en 68 ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux exorbités. (Il avait l'air au bout de sa vie.)

-1968 ? répondit Hazel du tac au tac, incrédule.

\- … 1868 …

-Plaît-il ?

Un très long blanc s'en suivit pendant lequel les deux s'observèrent. Soudain, probablement malaisé par le silence, l'homme reprit la parole.

-Je peux vous offrir un thé ?

-Volontiers ! Vas-y fait péter ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

* * *

Charles Dickens, en pleine réflexion devant une bière brune dans un petit bar du Strand peinait à trouver ses mots, ainsi que le nom de son personnage principal.

-Charles ? Henry ? Georges ? John ?

-Vous cherchez quoi ?

Eva venait d'apparaître soudainement face à l'écrivain sans la moindre pression, avant de lui emprunter la sienne (#zeugma avec la bière pression) et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment elle était arrivée là, mais après tout, bas les couilles. Autant en profiter. Dickens la contempla quelques instants, se demandant si elle était une manifestation de son esprit, puis décréta qu'il était vain de se tourmenter à ce sujet.

-Je cherche un prénom pour mon personnage principal. Vous avez des idées ?

Eva prit le temps de réfléchir en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable (merde, plus de réseau). Le dernier message était celui de David, un mec de sa classe, à qui elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

-David ?

-Oui ! Excellent !

Il coucha le prénom sur le papier, sa plume grattant et éclaboussant de minuscules gouttes d'encre autour de sa pointe tant il était pressé.

-Maintenant, il me faudrait un nom de famille…

Un peu plus loin, à la table voisine, deux couturières s'échangeaient des astuces.

-J'arrive pas à repriser mes chaussettes, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Coupe le fil, madame ! Coupe le fil ! lança Eva sans respect avant de plonger dans sa chope récemment acquise. Elle eut une grimace tout à fait expressive, mais se concentra sur sa conversation.

-Mais oui ! Vous êtes un génie, damoiselle. Copperfield, David Copperfield.

-Ouais, et moi je suis Bond, James Bond (#troll). Sinon, votre héros, vous le feriez pas orphelin de père et sa mère épouserait un connard ?

-Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Je suis télépathe, mon bon Monsieur. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre nom ?

L'écrivain eut l'air tout embarrassé, se leva de table et eut une sorte de révérence foireuse qui ne visait pas à être parfaite, mais seulement à marquer le salut.

-Charles Dickens, miss.

-Hmm… Ca me dit quelque chose, oui. Vaguement. Vous avez un compte Steam ?

-Vous travaillez pour les chemins de fer, miss ? J'ignorais qu'ils engageaient des femmes…

-Oh, tu te calmes, là ! On est pas chez mémé, tu parles correct, Ok ? Non, moi je te parlais de Steam, la plate-forme de jeux. Sinon, c'était pas toi qui jouait à Overwatch ? Siii, ChachaDidiDu72 !

L'homme était de plus en plus perplexe, et commençait à jeter des regards angoissés vers la sortie.

-Vous voudriez pas qu'on sorte ici et qu'on aille se promener, genre loin ?

-Ouais. Mais tu veux pas finir ta bière, poto ?

-Non, allez-y. De toute façon, ce bar dilue sa bière dans de l'eau. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir d'où elle vient, cette eau…

Eva reposa sa chope, l'air dégoûté.

-Je me disais, aussi, que ça avait un goût dégueulasse…

-Je peux vous proposer de venir boire un thé pas dilué chez moi ? Histoire de continuer notre conversation.

Eva, sans aucune méfiance envers ce vieux monsieur barbu, et se croyant dans un rêve sacrément réaliste avec bière incluse dans le forfait, accepta sans broncher.

-Ouais, grave, j'espère juste que c'est pas trop loin : imagine que je me réveille avant qu'on arrive.

Dickens eut un petit sourire satisfait et se frotta les mains pendant que Eva terminait sa bière d'un trait (et tant pis si elle avait un sale goût) : il avait enfin trouvé un être surnaturel.

* * *

Jacob Frye caracola sur quelques pas sous les exclamations admiratives de la foule car il venait de feinter son géant d'adversaire. L'arène était bondée, et l'air était étouffant. En face de lui, l'autre tentait de se relever avec peine, ce qui suscita un sourire en coin sur le visage du meneur des Rooks. Au moment où il tourbillonna sur de lui-même pour un bonus de classe, apparut tout près de lui une jeune femme blonde. Il sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise, et la fixa bouche bée. Très vite son regard se mit à alterner entre l'inopportune et son adversaire qui se préparait à rattaquer.

Le regard de Riley faisait exactement le même va-et-vient. La soirée et ses amies complètement évanouies de son esprit sous l'effet de la panique. Sans se préoccuper de cette apparition soudaine, le géant beugla un cri de guerre tonitruant et chargea son adversaire. Jacob, pris de court, fut incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Riley, prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline due à son angoisse soudaine, asséna un coup de poing à assommer un bœuf entre les deux yeux. Le type, foudroyé sur place, s'écroula dans un grand bruit aux pieds de Jacob, bruit d'autant plus retentissant que la surprise et l'action elle-même avaient choqué les spectateurs du combat illégal. Jacob se tourna vers Riley, éberlué, qui se recroquevilla légèrement et lui adressa un sourire timide d'excuses.

-J'ai paniqué, désolée…

Sans plus de cérémonie, et l'air sincèrement enchanté, le chef de gang lui saisit la main et la secoua avec force.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, damoiselle. Jacob Frye, pour vous servir.

-Raï'. Pour ne pas vous servir. Bordel, féminisme, maggle !

Un peu déconcerté, le jeune homme ne se démonta pas pour autant et l'invita à sortir de l'arène en sa compagnie, ignorant copieusement le perdant de la rixe. Il empocha les gains résultant des paris et ouvrit la marche. Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle dégueulasse inondée de boue et de matières malodorantes, envahie de gosses qui mendiaient entre deux larcins. Riley poussa un gamin un peu plus violemment que nécessaire, frustrée car elle n'avait pas de réseau (comme aucune de ses potes, en fait) et il roula dans la boue. Le meneur des Rooks plissa les yeux et lâcha une pièce au garçon qui fila sans demander son reste.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à ces enfants, ce sont nos yeux et nos oreilles, dans cette ville, et qui veut voyager loin, …

-Oh, ta gueule. M'en bas les couilles, j'ai pas de réseau. Je voulais nourrir mes poissons mais du coup j'peux pas. T'as la 4G ? Ou la Wi-Fi chez toi ?

Jacob fronça les sourcils un peu plus, si bien qu'il ne devait plus beaucoup y voir : « réseau », « poissons », « 4G », « Wi-Fi » ? Autant il comprenait pour les poissons, mais quel était le foutu bon Dieu de rapport avec la putain de choucroute ?

-Euh… je comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire…

-Bah ouais, on peut pas être beau et intelligent à la fois.

Elle le doubla, le laissant méditer sur le sens caché de cette phrase. Elle brandissait son téléphone devant elle en quête de quelques barres de réseau, en vain. Jacob prit plusieurs secondes pour assimiler l'information. Lui, beau ?

-Hey, attends ! Reviens, gente dame !

-Non mais voilà qu'il parle Moyen-Âgeux, maintenant, souffla Riley en râlant.

Le jeune homme la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras pour la ralentir. La blonde répliqua par un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air très sérieux.

-Ouais, non mais alors va falloir te calmer, là, Gérard.

-Moi, c'est Jacob, grimaça-t-il en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Pareil. Donc, tu me lâches et t'arrêtes de parler Moyen-Âge. Et même, juste ta gueule. Sauf si tu sais où trouver du réseau.

Riley reprit sa route, cherchant inutilement à faire remonter les barres de réseau. Jacob la rejoignit une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais où il y a du… du réseau. Enfin, si on parle du même.

-Ben ouais, forcément. Mais te fais pas d'idées, je te demande pas ton Facebook, je suis contre la drague sur Internet.


	3. Chapter 2 - Intégration

**HS :** Vous ne le saviez pas encore, mais nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire délirante. L'une de nous part en stage à l'étranger, aussi, la fanfic va être suspendue quelques semaines, le temps qu'elle revienne (au moins un mois). Vous inquiétez pas, on s'amuse bien à écrire ce truc, alors on va continuer :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Déconcerté, il acquiesça tout de même avant de montrer le chemin vers le « réseau ». Ils arrivèrent sur une rue pavée, donnant sur une sympathique placette ornée d'une fontaine. Soudain, dans un craquement de roues martyrisées, une carriole menée par une conductrice folle et accompagnée par une musique connue de Riley débarqua. Elle leva les yeux de son téléphone et s'arrêta, avant de faire de grands signes. Sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, le chef des Rooks continua son chemin avant de faire brusquement demi-tour en constatant que son accompagnatrice l'avait abandonné.

-Heeey ! C'est par là, hein !

-Jaeeeeel ! glapit la blonde.

La conductrice folle freina abruptement, ses chevaux soufflant et écumant de fatigue, leur robe empoissée de sueur. Jael coupa la musique et hurla en retour :

-Rileeeeeey ! J't'ai enfin retrouvée ! Je vous ai cherchées partout, bordel de cul ! (20 personnes se retournèrent, choquées)

-Où t'as eu ça ? fit Raï' en désignant la chariote.

-Sur la route. J'ai joué à GTA, j'l'ai piquée, ricana Jael avec un petit rire dément. Tu viens, j't'emmène faire un tour.

-Ah ouais. OK.

Et elle monta sur le banc à côté de son amie. Derrière elle, Jacob courait à toutes jambes pour la rattraper.

-Heeeey ! Attendez ! C'est pas par là le réseau !

Inutile, elles étaient déjà parties sur les chapeaux de roue. Et merde. De dépit, il se tourna vers une autre carriole qui passait à côté de lui, la « réquisitionna », et se lança à la poursuite des deux filles. Riley et Jael, sans se soucier de leur poursuivant, chantaient à tue-tête _Catholic in the Morning_ de Powerwolf en aiguillonnant les chevaux. Puis avisant enfin que Jacob se rapprochait, à la tête d'un attelage de quatre bêtes, Riley monta sur la cargaison et entreprit de lui balancer des caisses entières de marchandises volées.

-Jael, accélère, il va nous rattraper !

-J'peux paaaas ! On n'a qu'une deux chevaux ! D:

-Tourne à droite, il se rapproche, il va sauter, le fdp ! Ca devrait le surprendre.

Jael tira brutalement sur les rênes, les chevaux hennirent de protestation mais obéirent sagement. Quelques caisses de marchandises furent perdues dans l'opération, mais après tout, bat les couilles. A leur grand malheur, Jacob était en possession d'un permis B chariote poids lourd, et le skill dépassait largement le leur. Il colla à la route à la perfection, mesura la distance, dosa son élan, et sauta sur leur charrette.

-Arrêtez ce véhicule, espèce de folles !

-Va crever, Jeremy ! lança Riley en lui décochant un coup de pied spartiate (#ThisIsSparta !) dans le ventre qui l'éjecta hors de la deux chevaux, tout en lui faisant un doigt.

Dans le jargon, on appelle ça une réussite critique. Sauf que Jacob en fit une aussi. Equilibre de la force, toussah toussah, tu connais les bails, wesh maggle. Il roula sur deux mètres, se rétablit et tira instinctivement avec son grappin, qui s'accrocha fermement à la traverse de la charrette. Riley, qui vit le grappin se déployer depuis le poignet de Jacob, à l'image de la toile de Spiderman, paniqua et se tourna vers Jael.

-Putain, Jael ! On est suivies par Spiderman !

-Quoi ?! Attends, je vais le semer !

Jacob remonta à bord sans pression, malgré une violente secousse qu'entraîna logiquement la conduite désastreuse de Jael. Contrairement à Riley, qui se cassa lamentablement la gueule sur le coin d'une caisse, lui dessinant un remarquable œil au beurre noir. Jacob siffla de douleur par mimétisme empathique, ce qui lui valut un fauchage des jambes effectué avec maestria par Riley, qui l'envoya au tapis. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se jeta sur lui et entoura son cou de ses bras pour un étranglement. Alors qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il était plus ou moins dans la merde, Riley lança par dessus son épaule :

-Regarde, Jael ! Il est tout rouge ! Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il a honte de se faire battre par une fille, ou parce qu'il suffoque ?

Son amie se retourna, dédaignant la route et causant trois accident sans s'en rendre compte, et lut sur le visage bouffi de Jacob une expression de dépit impayable. Elle s'apprêtait à se reconcentrer sur la route, mais le mal était fait : la chariote dévia, heurta un lampadaire, et propulsa Jacob et Riley dans l'eau crasseuse de la Tamise. Jael, elle, parvint à se raccrocher aux branches, littéralement, d'un peu-plier (peuplier #blague), et tenta de ne pas s'écraser dans la boue malodorante qui faisait office de rive à la Tamise. Pendant ce temps, Jacob et Riley sortirent de l'eau toussant et crachant.

-Jael j'vais avoir l'hépatite B, se lamenta Riley tout en tentant d'enlever les algues accrochées dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Mais … ça s'attrape pas comme ça Riley … tout ce que tu peux choper c'est une pneumonie, le reste t'es vaccinée ! se moqua son interlocutrice.

Jacob ne disait rien trop occupé à revomir de l'eau et respirer à nouveau. Soudain il remarqua, imprimé sur le côté d'une des caisses de marchandises volées, un sceau qui lui tira un chapelet de jurons osés.

- _Fuck_ , c'est les marchandises de Starrick… Bon, je vais en ramasser quelques unes au cas où.

A ce moment-là, les sifflets d'une voiture de police retentirent au coin de la rue, l'empêchant de mettre à exécution son projet.

-Vite, venez avec moi, il faut partir d'ici !

Et ils prirent tous les trois la fuite, Riley pleurnichant parce qu'elle était mouillée, et parce que l'hépatite B continuait de la menacer dans son inconscient, Jael en se foutant de la gueule des deux autres, et Jacob en pestant après l'odeur immonde qui allait s'accrocher à lui pendant des jours.

* * *

Eva attendait impatiemment, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, tandis que Charles Dickens ouvrait tranquillement sa porte d'entrée.

-Magnez-vous, svp, faut que j'aille aux toilettes. (= putain de fétiche de l'auteur u_u)

-Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.

-La Fontaine, je sais, merci, je suis plus en CE2. Maintenant ouvre la porte, steuplé.

Un cliquetis métallique marqua l'ouverture de la porte quand Dickens trouva enfin la bonne clef. Elle entra à sa suite, et sans prendre le temps de détailler sa demeure, suivit son indication.

-Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à droite. Pensez à prendre un seau de sciure.

-Okééé, acquiesça-t-elle, perplexe, avant de hausser les épaules et de partir à la recherche des « toilettes ».

Pour sa part, Dickens attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour se précipiter dans son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à rédiger un billet pour son ami Darwin, tout en préparant le thé, quand celui-ci frappa à sa porte tout en vociférant de derrière celle-ci.

-Ouvre-moi vieille Branche ! C'est Charles !

-J'arrive j'arrive mon frère, patiente donc deux secondes que je puisse cesser l'infusion du thé ! cria le second Charles en direction de la porte.

Ne pouvant plus tenir sur le pas de la porte, Darwin entra sans se faire prier et après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui arriva en sautillant dans la cuisine.

-Charles, Charles ! Je viens pour le fossile ! gloussa celui-ci.

-Chuuut moins fort Charles, on est pas tout seul !

-Comment ça ? demanda Darwin en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai déniché un être surnaturel dans le bar tout à l'heure, elle est actuellement dans les toilettes, chuchota Dickens sur un air de conspirateur.

Un petit silence s'en suivit, puis Darwin rigola à nouveau.

-Pas si surnaturel que ça si ça fait ses besoins !

-C'est une fille Charles, rétorqua l'autre amusé.

-Une femme tu veux dire ?

-Non, une fille, insista Dickens.

-Montre-moi ça Charles, je veux l'inspecter, glapit Darwin tout excité en sautillant sur place.

-Inspecter quoi ? interrompit Eva, un vase décoratif qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'étagère à la main. C'est sympa, ce machin, c'est en quoi ?

-Reposez ça ! C'est fragile.

-Rhô, ça va ! Vous avez pas d'humour… Et vous, vous vouliez inspecter quoi ? Et puis vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis Charles, se présenta Darwin avec une légère révérence.

-C'est pas lui, Charles ? demanda Eva, déconcertée, en pointant Dickens du doigt.

-Si, nous nous appelons Charles tous les deux.

-P'tain ça craint grave, ça. Bon, j'vais pas me casser la tête. Toi, le barb… Euh… Le chauv… Euh…

Elle avisait qu'en effet, les deux Charles étaient barbus, et particulièrement dégarnis, quoiqu'il restât quelques mèches à Dickens. Elle soupira de lassitude.

-Bon, Monsieur Coupe-le-fil, tu seras Charles, et toi la pile électrique, tu seras Charlie.

Darwin fronça à nouveau les sourcils et demanda, intrigué :

-Qu'est-ce qu'une pile électrique, damoiselle ?

Instantanément, le deuxième Charles lui refila un coup de coude vicieux entre les côtes et chuchota de façon peu discrète :

-C'est un être surnaturel, Charles, ton esprit cartésien ne peut pas admettre tout ce qu'elle peut savoir.

Darwin répliqua avec un coup identique, et murmura une réponse qu'Eva ne put pas entendre cette fois-ci. En effet, elle était déjà perdue dans ses pensées, élaborant un plan machiavélique.

-Vous avez raison, Charles, je suis la réincarnation de la Reine Cléopâtre, et je viens du futur.

Les deux compères l'observèrent, bouche bée, tentant de déterminer s'ils devaient ou non gober ce qui leur apparaissait comme une énormité. Pour sa part, Eva luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas éclater de rire.

* * *

Alyssa était encore coincée dans les toilettes des prétendus « Blighters ». Il lui fallait un plan d'évasion. Tout de suite. Parce que sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots (ou plutôt si, tant qu'à faire), crever ici, de faim, de soif, d'abandon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce serait un peu une mort de merde.

Sortir par la porte ? Déjà testé, c'est bourré de malfrats de l'autre côté, qui ont en plus fermé la porte. Sortir par le trou des chiottes ? Impensable. Sortir par la fenêtre ? Non. Elle ne passerait jamais, c'était trop étroit. Mais bon, quitte à choisir entre tenter la fenêtre et tenter le trou des chiottes, y'avait pas photo. Ce sera le trou des chi… Non je déconne. Ce sera la fenêtre.

Elle grimpa précautionneusement sur la caisse trouée sur le dessus à la façon d'une cuvette et qui faisait office de toilettes et essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle lutta quelques minutes contre la poignée rouillée, parvint à la débloquer, mais glissa et s'écrasa au sol en se cognant la tête contre la porte. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur en se relevant, tandis que de l'autre côté, quelqu'un frappa violemment contre le battant de la porte.

-C'est fini ce bordel ? Tiens-toi tranquille, sinon ça va mal finir.

-Ouais, c'est bon, je me calme, râla-t-elle tout en se frottant la tête.

En grommelant après elle-même et sa maladresse, elle se hissa à nouveau sur le bac et entreprit de se glisser par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre à soufflet. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à hauteur de son arrière-train qui bloquer, elle tenta plusieurs fois de se dégager en vain en se tortillant, avant de souffler exaspérée.

-Toujours pareil, dès qu'il faut passer dans un endroit étroit, évidemment, ça coince !

Elle essaya à nouveau de se dégager, et y parvint avec beaucoup de mal en contractant fortement ses muscles. Une fois dehors elle resta allongée par terre pendant quelques minutes, épuisée par tant d'effort.

-Bordel de fenêtre de merde ! Bon où faut que j'aille maintenant ?

Alyssa leva les yeux et nota qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un campement de Blighters. Sa seule solution pour fuir résidait dans sa capacité à être discrète, et éventuellement, à faire diversion si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle se plaqua contre une barrière de planches qui la séparait des malfrats, et observa la scène. Ils avaient incendié un baril métallique et s'en servaient comme d'un brasero, autour duquel se rassemblaient des hommes et des femmes vêtus des mêmes uniforme et cravate rouges.

Elle s'apprêtait à tenter une sortie, quand quelqu'un tapota sur son épaule.

-Chuuuut, attends. Faut que je sois discrète…

-Navré, c'est raté.

Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec un Blighter à l'air condescendant. Elle soupira.

-Oh, fait chier…

Et c'est reparti pour un séjour enfermée dans les toilettes… Sauf que cette fois, en plus, ils avaient condamné la fenêtre…

Bon… Bah il restait plus qu'à tenter la diversion. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Eh ! J'ai faim ! Vous auriez pas du caviar et du vin blanc ? Et pis j'ai soif aussi !

* * *

Hazel patientait dans la mini cuisine qui jouxtait l'atelier tandis que son hôte lui tendait son thé.

-Au fait c'est quoi votre nom ? demanda-t-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Alexander Graham Bell, répondit le geek en blouse.

Hazel s'étouffa en buvant, et renversa sa tasse sur la table la plus proche, tandis que l'autre essayait maladroitement d'éponger le liquide qui s'étalait sur le bois.

-Vous pourriez faire attention ! Ma table, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il était trop chaud ?

Elle finit de s'étouffer et reporta son attention sur Bell.

-Non, il était très bien, c'est juste que… Votre nom m'a choquée.

-En quoi ?

-Ben, là d'où je viens, vous êtes célèbre. Vous êtes Graham Bell, l'inventeur du téléphone.

-Célèbre ? Comment ça ? Et le monde connaît mon invention ?

-Un peu, mon neveu ! Là d'où je viens, tout le monde l'utilise au quotidien, plusieurs centaines de fois par jour, pour certains !

* a cessé de fonctionner*

-Eh ! Ca va ? Monsieur Bell, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Euh… Et… je serai riche et célèbre, alors ? Ce projet n'est pas juste une perte de temps, comme me le rabâchent mes concurrents ?

-Alors pour ce qui est d'être riche et célèbre, j'en sais rien, on n'apprend pas ça à l'école. Par contre, non, c'est pas une perte de temps. Aujourd'hui… Enfin, dans 150 ans, le téléphone permettra à des gens se trouvant chacun à un bout du globe de parler ensemble sans avoir besoin de se retrouver dans la même ville. Les informations iront beaucoup plus vite d'un endroit à l'autre. Bon, par contre, je veux pas vous déprimer, mais Steve Jobs a quand même fait un sacré travail derrière vous, il vous fait de l'ombre.

Il lui resservit une tasse de thé, et lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans son atelier.

-C'est du beau matos que vous avez, c'est très vintage, fit-elle observer en regardant les lunettes de protection en verre salies par les dépôts de suie et les instruments en cuivre terriblement steampunk. Ouah ! Et ça, ça déchire ! C'est quoi ?

Elle venait de mettre la main sur un drôle de mécanisme qui semblait pouvoir se fixer sur l'avant-bras, et qui comprenait une pointe de harpon et un système à ressorts.

-On se croirait dans Assassin's Creed Syndicate, c'est génial, sourit-elle comme une gamine.

-Dans quoi ?

-Oh, rien. Encore un truc du XXIème siècle. Rappelez-moi en quelle année on est ?

-1868.

-Ouais, ça pourrait coller. J'peux le prendre, le grappin ?

-Euh… Non, miss… Il est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pas ta pute, gros ! Je pourrais te donner des infos en échange de tes inventions ? Des infos qui vous donneront au moins une vingtaine d'années d'avance sur les autres. Alors, ça vous tente pas un peu ?

Bell eut l'air de délibérer avec lui-même tiraillé entre le fait qu'il avait promis le grappin aux jumeaux pour un ami à eux, et le fait d'avoir la possibilité d'en apprendre tellement plus. Finalement, il céda à la proposition de son invitée.

-Très bien, vendu. Vous voulez quoi ?

Surexcitée comme une gamine de cinq ans, Hazel fit le tour de l'atelier et dressa une liste de ce qu'elle souhaiterait « emprunter » à l'inventeur, liste sur laquelle figuraient en bonne place le grappin et un modèle de lame escamotée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une lame secrète.

-Et vous, de votre côté, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Parce que les connaissances de mon époque sont assez vastes, et qu'il faut un peu restreindre le domaine de la recherche.


	4. Chapter 3 - Premières retrouvailles

**NA : Nous revoilà, désolées de l'attente, l'une d'entre nous vient tout juste de revenir d'une année d'étude à l'étranger, et nous avons déménagé, alors ça a mis un peu de temps pour trouver un moment à nous pour écrire. Bref, voilà la suite, amusez-vous avec nous dans le WTF ! ^^**

 **Trigger warning, SJW et défenseurs de la veuve et l'orphelin s'abstenir : usage de blagues racistes/antisémites/homophobes, ne vous offensez pas, c'est juste de l'humour ! Dans la réalité, on est vraiment des agneaux, c'est promis !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

-On y est les filles. Le réseau ! lança Jacob en désignant l'immense gare derrière lui d'un geste ample de la main.

-Ah le con ! Il fait des meilleures blagues pourries qu'Hazel, le p'tit pédé ! lâcha Riley.

-Ouais, faudra lui raconter qu'elle a perdu sa première place au podium, quand on la retrouvera. Bon. Faudrait la retrouver quand même, pour ça…

-Ouais, ça suffit les conneries. C'était marrant ta blague sur le wi-fi, mais là ça suffit. On cherche du réseau, trroudoucou, pas un train.

Jacob, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, arrêta les filles une nouvelle fois alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à repartir.

-Non attendez ! Je vous promets qu'il y a du… du réseau wi-fi chez moi ! J'ai un train privé, qui m'appartient, vous en trouverez à l'intérieur !

-Bah, ça coûte rien, « argumenta » Jael en avisant la mise dubitative de Riley.

-Ouais, et puis dans le pire des cas, on lui pète la gueule et on lui pique son train.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jacob et le poussa d'un doigt menaçant.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Si t'as encore menti, je te coupe les couilles, Gérard.

-Bien compris, Kylie, répliqua-t-il en écorchant son nom à son tour.

Silence tendu.

-Dis, Jael, souffla Riley avec un regard d'acier. Tu crois que ça se mange les couilles d'homme ? Nan parce que j'ai pas rêvé, il m'a comparée à une Kardashian, hein ?

-Nan, nan, t'as pas rêvé, s'amusa Jael, jubilant déjà de la mauvaise situation de Jacob.

Celui-ci, sentant la situation lui échapper, tenta le tout pour le tout pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Bon, on va rentrer, je vais vous présenter ma sœur et mon ami Henry.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement et grimpa dans un luxueux train à l'intérieur tendu de velours. Les deux filles restèrent sur le quai, un peu retrait, et Riley fronça les sourcils.

-Jael, tu crois qu'ils transportent des juifs, là dedans ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

-Euh… Non, je crois pas… répondit l'intéressée.

-Des nègres, alors ?

-Euh… Non plus, soupira Jael, atterrée.

Elles se décidèrent enfin à entrer dans le train à la suite de Jacob juste alors que la locomotive repartait. Elles firent quelques pas dans le wagon et pénétrèrent dans une sorte de wagon-salon de réflexion au milieu duquel une table en bois massif se dressait, couverte de plans et de schémas. Evie et Henry observaient Jacob tandis qu'il leur expliquait la situation, jusqu'à ce que Riley lâche un grand cri de surprise et de victoire.

-Putain un noir ! J'te l'avais dit ! jubila-t-elle en désignant Green.

-Mais bordel, Raï, c'est un indien… souffla Jael de plus en plus déprimée.

-Ooooh ! C'est un sioux ou un apache, tu crois ?

-Aucun des deux, putain, c'est un indien anglais, les Indes sont une colonie britannique !

-Ah bon ? objecta Riley, très sûre d'elle. Mais les conquistadors, ils étaient pas espagnols ?

Complètement lasse, Jael s'administra un facepalm désespéré.

-Mais putain, Raï…

Ayant entendu des voix familières, la silhouette fine de Lillie sortit de l'ombre où elle se tenait prostrée en position fœtale de sécurité et vint se jeter dans les bras de ses amies retrouvées. Sans y faire réellement attention, Riley, toujours intriguée par Green, enchaîna :

-Mais tu le connais, le rouge, là ?

Soulagée au-delà du possible de retrouver ses amies, Lillie se laissa aller à plaisanter sur la bêtise de la blonde.

-Riley, c'est les russes qui sont rouges, rigola-t-elle.

-Ah mais ils sont pas blancs, les russes ? fit Riley, tombant des nues.

Exaspérée et à bout, Jael empoigna Riley et la poussa dehors avant de refermer la porte derrière elle tandis que leur train prenait de la vitesse et qu'ils s'éloignaient de la gare, abandonnant la blonde derrière eux.

-Mais t'es folle Jael, le train vient de partir ! s'écria Lillie, paniquée tout en se précipitant vers la porte.

-Roh mais c'est bon, elle m'a soûlée là, et puis c'est pas que depuis 2 minutes que je me la coltine moi ! râla Jael en allant s'asseoir nonchalamment sur une chaise comme si de rien n'était.

Dans le même temps, Lillie ouvrit la porte que Jael venait de fortement claquer à la recherche de Riley. Celle-ci courait à quelques mètres derrière le train, complètement couverte de boue, le visage rouge (comme les russes #c'étaitpasdrôle) de colère ou alors sous l'effort, c'était difficile à dire. S'inquiétant pour son amie fraîchement retrouvée, Lillie s'agrippa d'une main au montant de la porte et tendit l'autre vers la blonde en hurlant :

-Attrape ma main Riley, vite, le train prend de la vitesse !

(Putain, le film d'action blockbuster de l'été ! #MissionImpossible)

Effectivement, le train allait de plus en plus vite et Riley, bien que sportive dans l'âme, peinait de plus en plus pour ne pas se faire distancer. Soudain, une violente secousse accabla tout le train, manquant de justesse de propulser Lillie sur les rails aux côtés de son amie. Elle parvient au dernier moment à s'agripper à la poignée, glissant sur le sol et s'approchant dangereusement du bord, tout en poussant un petit cri de panique. Cependant avant qu'elle n'ait pu vraiment digérer la situation, deux mains l'empoignèrent fermement et la traînèrent hors de la zone de danger. Soulagée, elle passa ses bras tremblant autour du corps de son sauveur qui la souleva et la posa doucement sur un fauteuil en velours avant de presser sa main contre son front.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda Jacob, les sourcils froncés et le regard quelque peu inquiet. Evie m'avait dit que tu avais un peu mal vécu ton arrivée ici, mais au point à vouloir mourir en sautant du train…

Encore sous le choc, Lille ne répondit qu'avec un faible gémissement avant de tourner sa tête vers la porte. Henry s'y tenait, penché vers l'avant, attrapant fermement le pull de Riley (qui courait encore la pauvre) et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en fermant rapidement la porte derrière elle. Haletante la blonde resta encore quelques secondes assise par terre, exactement là où l'indien venait de la déposer. Celui-ci la dévisageait par ailleurs actuellement avec un sourire en coin. Jael, qui venait de tout observer silencieusement, lança un regard moqueur à Riley avant de lui lancer une pique.

-Alors Riley, on est de la même couleur que le nègre ?

Perturbée et de la boue plein le visage la concernée contempla longuement Henry qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire malgré les remarques.

-Mais il était pas Appache ? interrogea t-elle pensive. Ah non Sioux, c'est ça ?

-Non je viens simplement d'Inde gente demoiselle, mais vous devriez peut-être avant tout vous nettoyer ! répondit Green tout en tendant les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oulà, vire tes mains Mamoudou, j'suis pas présidente moi, j'donne pas d'argent aux pauvres, même si vous vivez sur des tapis dans ton pays ! Jael aide moi toi, puisque tu m'as poussée ! siffla Riley en se redressant, laissant une grosse tache de boue sur le parquet.

Jael leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec lassitude et aida son amie à se relever.

-Bon, va falloir te trouver de nouvelles fringues, maintenant, en plus, vu que tu sais pas te tenir, maugréa-t-elle.

De leur côté, les trois Assassins échangeaient des regards perplexes : un président ? Mamoudou ? Vivre sur des tapis ? _What the fuck ?_

-Bon, déclara Evie d'un ton hautain. Moi, j'ai une course à faire, et vous, vous n'avez qu'à aller trouver des vêtements pour celle-là, mais ne vous avisez pas de faire du grabuge ! les menaça-t-elle.

-Jacob, je vais m'occuper de trouver des vêtements pour ces demoiselles, déclara Green, parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, vous vous faites remarquer. Toi, tu devrais passer chez Bell, on a reçu un télégramme, il dit qu'il a terminé notre commande.

Jacob acquiesça, adressa un clin d'œil malicieux aux filles et ouvrit la porte du train, prêt à sauter en marche.

-Bye, Jacob ! lança Riley en lui faisant coucou de la main.

Pris par surprise, l'Assassin s'immobilisa en équilibre précaire : elle n'avait pas écorché son nom cette fois ! Pas charitable, Jael le poussa des deux mains dans le dos, lui faisant perdre ce qu'il lui restait d'équilibre et le fit tomber du train en marche. Heureusement, ses réflexes d'Assassin surentraîné prirent le relais, et il se réceptionna sans trop de dommages. Quand il tourna la tête vers le train qui s'éloignait déjà, il intercepta les visages hilares de Jael et Riley.

-Bon voyage, Gérard ! lui cria Jael, avec un grand sourire diabolique.

En soupirant de lassitude, mais néanmoins légèrement amusé par leur comportement puéril si semblable au sien, il épousseta ses vêtements et se mit en marche.

/XXXXX\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cadence errait sans but dans les rues depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures, complètement perdue. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce club interdit aux femmes, elle tombait de surprise en surprise. Les bâtiments de style victorien, les routes pavées, les carrioles à chevaux, les échoppes, les bureaux de poste, les vêtements anciens… et puis toutes les choses qui manquaient, comme les cabines téléphoniques, les voitures, les pylônes électriques, les bus, les supermarchés…

L'angoisse enserrait son cœur comme un étau, et chaque minute qui passait accroissait encore son anxiété. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était tombée, bon Dieu de bordel de merde ? Alors qu'elle marchait dans une grande avenue manifestement huppée, au vu des passants qui la fréquentaient, elle eut le malheur de bousculer un homme en uniforme portant bottes et képi. Bien qu'elle s'excusât immédiatement, cela n'eut pas l'air de bien fonctionner.

-Faites attention où vous marchez, enfin ! Respectez la police !

-Oui, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu… fit Cadence d'une toute petite voix.

-Et puis c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? fit-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

-Ben euh…

-C'est la nouvelle mode chez les catins ? demanda-t-il, son regard se faisant intéressé.

-Euh, je vous permets pas, déjà. Ensuite, merci, au revoir, grinça Cadence en contournant le policier.

-Oh ça va, fais pas ta mijaurée, on pourrait passer un bon moment, répliqua l'homme en l'attrapant par le bras.

Ni une ni deux, Cadence profita de son mouvement pour la tourner vers lui pour lui décocher une claque si retentissante qu'elle lui brûla la paume de la main. Un couple se retourna dans leur direction quand la gifle porta, et une femme un peu plus loin en lâcha son panier de fruits pour porter la main à sa bouche, choquée.

-Non mais ça va, vous me lâchez, oui ? C'est pas parce que vous êtes flic que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez !

Outré, le policier frotta lentement sa joue, toute grivoiserie disparue de son regard et agrippa le poignet de Cadence pour la tirer derrière lui vers un fourgon garé non loin sur la route.

-Eh mais lâchez-moi ! se débattit Cadence en lui griffant la main.

-Tu vas faire un petit tour au poste, ça va te calmer, lui annonça le policier en la balançant sans précaution à l'arrière de la voiture, avant de refermer la grille derrière elle.

Il s'approcha ensuite du conducteur et lui donna ses directives. Les chevaux commencèrent à tirer, et rapidement, le fourgon prit de la vitesse. En seulement dix minutes, ils étaient arrivés à Scotland Yard, où elle fut débarquée, inscrite au registre des délinquants et enfermée dans la cellule voisine d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Après que le policier qui l'avait encellulée fut parti, non sans lui avoir adressé un rire goguenard et quelques remarques sarcastiques, elle se tourna vers le second prisonnier.

-Alors, t'es là pour quoi, toi ? demanda-t-elle, incapable de faire plus cliché que ça.

Le garçon garda le silence, un peu gêné de raconter comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation pourrie, et lui retourna la question.

-Bah moi j'ai mis de l'ananas sur ma pizza, plaisanta Cadence, trouvant elle ne savait trop où le calme et le recul pour trouver une blague dans sa situation actuelle. Non, je déconne, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard vitreux de son codétenu. J'ai pas voulu coucher avec un policier, et je l'ai un peu giflé, alors me voilà ! Au fait, moi c'est Cadence, se présenta-t-elle en étendant la main à travers les barreaux.

-Nigel, répondit le garçon en serrant sa main avant de se rétracter dans sa cellule. Moi je suis là pour une bêtise. Je suis sorti boire avec des amis, et ils ont tué un Templier. J'étais fin saoul, alors je suis resté endormi à côté du corps, et les condés m'ont trouvé et arrêté. Je suis dans la panade… termina-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains d'un air accablé.

Cadence haussa les sourcils et siffla d'empathie.

-Ah ouais, dur, ça doit piquer le cul.

-Pardon ?

-Non, j'veux dire que ça doit être difficile, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence un moment, méditant sur leurs situations respectives et leurs possibilités de sortir un jour de leurs cages.

-Dis-moi, euh… Nigel. Tu peux me donner la date d'aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît ? demanda enfin Cadence, après avoir retourné sa situation à elle dans sa tête pendant de longues minutes.

-Je crois qu'on est le 24 mai, répondit-il obligeamment sans trop savoir pourquoi ça l'intéressait.

-Et l'année ?

Cette fois il se tourna vers elle, légèrement intrigué.

-1868, répondit-il néanmoins.

Cadence laissa échapper un geignement catastrophé en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Eeet meeeeeerde… marmonna-t-elle avec anxiété.

/XXXXX\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alyssa attendait son vin blanc et son caviar depuis une demi-heure, maintenant, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Et d'ailleurs, elle le fit remarquer aux Blighters de l'autre côté de la porte de sa prison improvisée. Elle tambourina frénétiquement contre le battant en beuglant, attendant que quelqu'un s'en lasse et vienne lui ouvrir.

-Ta gueule ! lui hurla un Blighter.

-Eh ben viens me faire taire, enculé ! lui retourna Alyssa.

-Mais bordel, vous allez la faire sortir, oui ? Y'en a qui veulent aller pisser ! entendit-elle crier dans la pièce principale du bar des Blighters.

-Et j'ai toujours pas mon putain de caviar ! C'est quoi ce rêve qui pue ? hurla-t-elle comme si un éventuel maître du jeu des rêves allait l'entendre. Déjà que c'est un rêve à chier où t'as pas de super pouvoirs, si en plus je reste bloquée dans des chiottes, merci mais non merci !

Alors qu'elle continuait hardiment à tambouriner sur la porte un cliquetis de clef la fit s'interrompre. Promptement la porte massive fut ouverte laissant place à un homme du même gabarit armé jusqu'aux dents. Alyssa qui se croyait toujours dans son rêve nul, ne se laissa pas le moins du monde intimider et enfonça son indexe dans le ventre du géant car avec ses 1m58 elle n'arrivait pas plus loin.

-Toi là le gros, ma bouffe et que ça saute ! Et puis je veux une prison plus confortable tant qu'à faire, t'as bien entendu, y a des fragiles qui veulent pisser !

Elle souligna ses propos en croisant les bras et lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci resta quelques instants interloqué, probablement un peu surpris par l'audace de la naine qu'il avait devant lui. Mais il se ressaisit vite, attrapa Alyssa d'un bras avant de la soulever pour la jeter par-dessus son épaule et grogna :

-Effectivement on va te faire changer de prison, tu vas finir en enfer avec tous les autres Rooks, vous méritez rien de mieux !

-Non mais je te permets pas sale lard, repose-moi ILLICO-PRESTO ou je te coupe tes couilles avec des ciseaux de couture ! rétorqua violemment Alyssa en se dandinant.

Voyant que ça ne servait à rien elle s'attaqua au crâne du géant en lui assénant des frappes tant bien que mal et en tirant sur son cuir chevelu. Il lui fit traverser la grande salle du bar, au grand soulagement de trois Blighters qui se précipitèrent aux toilettes, la fit sortir dans la cour, et l'attacha au poteau d'une barrière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et observa trois hommes en rouge s'activer pour rassembler de grosses bûches, qu'il placèrent sous ses pieds. Rapidement, elle comprit qu'elle allait se la jouer Jeanne d'Arc et s'inquiéta quelques instants. Et puis tout aussi rapidement, elle se détendit, haussa les épaules et pensa :

Bon, de toutes façons, c'était un rêve de merde, alors autant en finir en beauté…

/XXXXX\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Et donc vous avez compris comment ça fonctionne ? demanda Hazel, son thé presque fini et froid depuis longtemps entre les mains.

Bell était fasciné par ce qu'elle lui racontait, et n'avait pas décroché une seconde.

-Je crois… Et ce… moteur à explosion va vraiment remplacer la vapeur ?

-Complètement. C'est beaucoup plus puissant. Plus polluant, certes, mais à l'époque où ça a été inventé, tout le monde s'en battait les couilles. Bon, du coup j'ai mérité mon grappin ?

En soupirant, Bell lui tendit l'objet, l'air de se préparer mentalement à se faire passer un savon par Evie sitôt qu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait vendu sa commande contre des informations du futur. Avec un merci carillonnant, Hazel enfila le gantelet grappin et commença à jouer avec, essayant de comprendre toute seule comment il fonctionnait, sans grand résultat. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Bell se leva de sa chaise en soupirant.

-J'arrive ! lança-t-il d'un ton las en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son invitée.

Il alla ouvrir la porte en traînant des pieds et tomba nez à nez avec Jacob Frye, tout sourire comme à son habitude.

-Ben alors, Alex, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? demanda-t-il en entrant sans y avoir été invité.

-Euh… y'a eu un problème avec le grappin que vous avez commandé, je vais devoir le refaire… tenta-t-il de mentir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hazel venait enfin de comprendre comment fonctionnait son nouveau jouet, et tira à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant d'actionner le mécanisme qui la tracta.

-Wouhou ! s'écria-t-elle avec euphorie. J'ai trouvé comment ça marche !

Elle passa en coup de vent à toute allure, traversant la pièce à grande vitesse avant de se manger le mur comme une conne. L'Assassin et l'inventeur se regardèrent, Bell tentant vainement de dissimuler la culpabilité rougissante qui s'emparait de son visage et de la pointe de ses oreilles, et Jacob haussa les sourcils avec curiosité.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Mon grappin ?

-Euh…

Bell, voyant que toute tentative de dissimuler sa faute étant désormais vouée à l'échec, décida d'assumer ses actes.

-Oui. J'en referai un, c'est promis ! se défendit-il cependant.

-C'est mon grappin avec lequel cette fille fait mumuse ?

-C' _était_ , nuança Hazel en passant encore une fois en trombe dans l'autre pièce, avant d'à nouveau percuter le mur dans un grand bruit et quelques jurons bien sentis.

Bell soupira en baissant la tête d'un air coupable, tandis que Jacob se pinçait le haut du nez pour rester calme. Bah, après tout, cette journée était bizarre, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

-Mais comment elle s'est débrouillée pour te faire manquer à ta parole ? lâcha Jacob, un brin agacé.

-C'est pas ma faute, elle m'a raconté des choses, des choses sur le futur de la technologie ! Je devrais même pouvoir améliorer votre train, avec ce qu'elle m'a expliqué ! Elle vient du futur, Jacob ! Du futur ! s'excita Bell en secouant l'Assassin par les épaules comme un dément.

Jacob rejoignit l'atelier en passant devant Bell, toujours penaud, et arrêta Hazel d'une main.

-Excusez-moi, damoiselle, est-ce que… est-ce que ça vous intéresserait du FiWi ? hasarda-t-il, pressentant qu'elle faisait partie du même groupe que les deux folles qu'il avait rencontrées plus tôt.

-Vous parliez déjà en Verlan à cette époque ? Aucune importance, de toutes façons vous avez pas de WiFi en 1868, mais je déduis de cette maladresse que vous avez rencontré une de mes potes, alors si vous vouliez que je vous suive, c'est gagné.

Elle le regarda un peu plus longuement et fronça les sourcils. C'est marrant, mais sa tête lui disait quelque chose… Et puis soudain, ça lui revint brutalement. Jacob Frye, de Assassin's Creed Syndicate.

-Oh putain ! jura-t-elle, choquée.

-Quoi ?

-J'en reviens pas… chuchota-t-elle avant de rougir considérablement.

D'un naturel carrément timide, elle perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'il fallait adresser la parole à quelqu'un qui l'impressionnait, que ce soit un prof, un policier, un youtuber en convention, ou… un personnage principal de jeu vidéo, ce qui était en soi un peu surréaliste. Bien qu'elle se retrouve dans l'état émotionnel d'une gamine de cinq ans prise en flagrant délit de bêtise, elle refusait de rendre son grappin au jeune homme comme elle aurait eu tendance à le faire normalement, et s'appliqua à essayer de retrouver une teinte moins pivoinesque que celle qu'elle arborait dans sa gêne.

-Et sinon, il est où le non WiFi, en fait ?

-Eh bien… Dans mon train, répondit Jacob, un peu pris de court par ce subit changement d'attitude.

-Parfait. C'est par où ? s'enquit Hazel en quittant l'atelier, emportant dans ses poches quelques bricoles comme une lame secrète, qu'elle équiperait plus tard, et divers petits gadgets dont elle ignorait l'utilité.

Jacob lui fit signe de continuer tout droit sur la rue, et qu'il la rejoindrait bientôt, avant de se tourner vers Bell.

-Je paierai pas une deuxième fois, Alex. On t'aime bien, mais faut pas pousser, non plus. Y'a intérêt que ce qu'elle t'a dit en vaille la peine, parce qu'Henry va probablement pas apprécier de s'être fait piquer son cadeau, sans parler d'Evie qui…

-Pitié, ne lui en parlez pas ! Elle m'écorcherait vif ! supplia Bell en joignant les mains.

Jacob retrouva le sourire et lui donna l'accolade.

-T'en fais pas, va. Ca promet d'être marrant, de se promener avec l'autre, là-bas. J'en ai trois autres du même genre dans le train, et crois-moi que ça vaut le détour. Evie va être verte quand je vais revenir sans grappin et avec elle à la place, rigola-t-il franchement.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit Hazel, et tous deux partirent en direction de la gare la plus proche.

/XXXXX\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dickens et Eva se tenaient devant la porte du Ghost Club, après avoir abandonné Darwin, qui était retourné à ses travaux.

-Vous allez voir, votre Majesté, le club est rempli d'amateurs de surnaturel, vous allez avoir beaucoup d'admirateurs ! lui confia-t-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le club, quand une jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe victorienne ample, d'un corset lâche et de bottes à talons, et coiffée d'un chignon de tresses compliqué, les héla. Ou plutôt, héla l'écrivain.

-Monsieur Dickens ! J'ai reçu votre télégramme. De quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ? Encore une rumeur sur des événements surnaturels dans le quartier ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, mademoiselle Frye, vous arrivez juste à temps ! Oui, je voulais vous présenter cette jeune fille. Elle dit venir du futur et être la réincarnation de Cléopâtre, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme suffisamment discrètement pour que sa protégée ne l'entende pas. Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas homme à avaler aussi facilement des histoires comme celle-ci, mais j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez de votre expertise en la matière. Vous avez toujours réussi à démêler le vrai du faux, entre Jack Talons-à-ressorts, l'hypnotiseur ou les lettres fantômes, alors j'espérais que vous pourriez vous pencher sur ce cas.

Eva, elle, regardait tout autour d'elle, curieuse de tout. Si c'était bien un rêve, comme elle le supposait depuis qu'elle avait atterri ici, c'était d'une part un très long rêve, et d'autre part un rêve ultra-réaliste. Même les odeurs étaient convaincantes, c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait le Londres du XIXème siècle. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la nouvelle venue et eut la même réaction qu'Hazel : l'incrédulité, puis la réalisation choquée. Evie Frye, bordel de merde ! Ah, quand elle raconterait aux autres qu'elle avait rêvé d'Assassin's Creed, ça allait être quelque chose ! Surtout vue la longueur du rêve, et tous les trucs qu'elle pouvait faire dedans, allant de boire de la bière à taper la discute avec un écrivain fan de surnaturel, en passant par l'activité pittoresque d'aller aux toilettes sèches (encore ces foutues toilettes, que quelqu'un mette une claque à l'auteur !) dudit écrivain.

Evie la regardait bizarrement, observant ses vêtements et faisant immédiatement le rapprochement avec les trois autres filles qui l'attendaient au train. Peut-être que cette fois, le Ghost Club tenait vraiment un être surnaturel, et pas de simples effets d'optique ou des charlatans…

-Atypiques, vos vêtements, pour une reine, votre Majesté, dit Evie en plissant les yeux, commençant à monter son piège.

-Oui, dans le futur, on a laissé tomber tout ce barda que vous vous trimballez. Beaucoup trop encombrant et pénible à manipuler. Au moins maintenant on peut s'habiller tous seuls, sans domestiques. Enfin maintenant… dans deux siècles.

- _Κάνεις τη διασκέδαση γι 'αυτόν, έτσι δεν είναι ?_ (Káneis ti diaskédasi gi 'aftón, étsi den eínai?) (Tu te moques de lui, n'est-ce pas ?) demanda Evie, parfaitement au courant que Cléopâtre maîtrisait le grec, et escomptant ainsi prendre Eva à son propre jeu.

Avec le sourire du chat qui vient de manger le canari de la voisine, elle observa Eva qui lui retournait un regard vitreux car elle ne comprenait strictement rien au grec. Du tac au tac elle répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- _Tu quoque … mi fili_ !

Evie la regardait avec un sourire moqueur tandis que Dickens se racla discrètement la gorge avant de murmurer :

-C'était du latin ça, votre Majesté.

Suite à cette erreur Eva hésita quelques secondes avant de rétorquer d'un air hautain.

-Oui mais, nous les nouvelles Cléopâtre on apprend le latin, le grec c'est ultra démodé !

-Sauf en Grèce, _votre Majesté_ , railla Evie.

-Et on est en Grèce ici ? fulmina Eva, les poings sur les hanches, en direction de la brune. Non, on est à Londres, bordel à cul, alors tu me casses pas les couilles !

Cette dernière phrase attira l'attention choquée des badauds, peu habitués à un tel langage. Avec un sourire indulgent, Evie lui tendit la perche de la salvation.

-Je présume que vous avez égaré vos domestiques en vous retrouvant à… à notre époque, dit-elle en se concentrant pour ne pas laisser échapper le rire nerveux qu'elle contenait depuis le début de cette conversation.

Voyant qu'Eva avait l'air toujours aussi perdue, elle ajouta :

-Vous savez, Jael, Lillie et Riley... suggéra-t-elle en laissant traîner sa voix.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

-Ah, _ces_ domestiques-là ! Vous savez, passé cinquante, j'arrête de compter, hein !

Evie leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui fit signe de la suivre.

-Monsieur Dickens, je vous remercie de m'avoir appelée, je vais ramener cette… Cléopâtre… auprès de sa suite, je vous revaudrai ça. Appelez-moi si vous entendez parler d'autres choses bizarres.

Dickens acquiesça joyeusement, toujours aussi surexcité, et les regarda s'éloigner côte à côte, Eva papillonnant à gauche et à droite avec curiosité.

* * *

 **NA : On va essayer de ne plus laisser autant de latence entre deux chapitres (un an et demi, c'est long, bordel u_u) et d'écrire plus régulièrement, même si les études passeront toujours en premier.**

 **Merci de nous lire, et à la prochaine :)**

 **PS : Laissez-nous des reviews pour qu'on sache si les blagues portent ou si elles sont trop wtf ^^**


	5. Chapter 4 : Le début des emmerdes

**Note des auteures : encore une fois, on fait des blagues discutables, vous vexez pas c'est juste des blagues.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Un peu plus tard alors que Jacob remontait dans le train avec Hazel derrière lui, il fut immédiatement abordé par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vêtue d'un tablier gris, qui il y a quelques temps était probablement blanc. Elle avait des cheveux bruns mal soignés, et paraissait inquiète et agacée.

-Mr. Frye ! Nigel a été arrêté pour le meurtre d'un templier, cet abruti, vous devez faire quelque chose. Evidemment ça lui mettrait du plomb dans la tête de rester quelques jours en cellules, mais c'est bien trop risqué pour la mission, la police pourrait remonter jusqu'à vous !

Avant que Jacob n'ait pu répondre, un petit cri strident se fit entendre. Hazel qui s'était mise à fouiner, avait ouvert un placard et fait tomber un vieux carton sur elle. Son contenu se renversa sur elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait laissé échapper le son qui les avait fait retourner. Rouge pivoine pour s'être faite remarquer, elle baissa la tête et alla se cacher derrière Jacob, penaude.

-C'est pas de bol pour Miguel, bredouilla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel, cette bande de filles bizarres commençant à réellement le fatiguer. Il attrapa Hazel par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Assis. Pas bouger. Moi, je vais chercher « Miguel ». Agnès, surveillez-la, je vous prie et n'hésitez pas à l'attacher si elle vous dérange trop.

-Mais-euh… râla Hazel. C'est super trop mal poli, ça !

A l'instant où l'Assassin s'apprêtait à repartir pour accomplir sa mission de sauvetage, une autre voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée.

-Hey ! Mais t'es re-là, Gérard ! Mate un peu, Riri nous a sapées comme au Moyen-Âge ! s'écria Riley.

-C'est super qu'Henry vous ait trouvé des vêtements modernes correspondant à l'époque… commença Jacob avec hésitation.

-Euh, ouais, non, bro, c'est la Révolution Industrielle, là. D'où t'as cru que quand y'a pas de « FiWi »… Oh, putain Riley ! On dirait que tu sors de l'Antiquité ! s'égosilla Hazel.

-Ouais j'sais c'est grave trop d'la balle ce truc ! s'exclama Riley en désignant son pantalon en tissu, sa chemise noire et son long manteau en laine.

A cet instant Henry monta dans le train, amusé et étonné en même temps. Il passa derrière Riley pour aller déposer ses affaires sur une table.

-Diantre mais nous ne sommes pas à l'Antiquité, n'exagérez donc pas jeune demoiselle, 1868 c'est le XIX ème siècle ! s'insurgea l'Indien.

-Fichtre, Léopold, contenez votre courroux ! Ces deux gentes demoiselles n'ont pas les idées claires, railla Jael en singeant un accent aristocratique.

-Non mais à part ça, les filles, vous avez remarqué où on est ? les coupa Hazel.

-Dans un train, duh ! se moqua Riley.

Hazel leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-On est dans Assassin's Creed, 'spèce de blonde ! la corrigea-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est pas trop giga bien ?

Riley la regarda longuement les yeux écarquillés, et Jael haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Ouais bah c'est pas si ouf que ça, au final… maugréa-t-elle en bidouillant un vase du bout d'un doigt.

-Mais c'est GE-NIAL ! Ils tuent des gens, putain ! Genre pour de vrai, ils butent des Templiers ! s'écria Riley.

-JUS-TE-MENT. Il est LA, le problème, l'imita Lillie avec venin depuis le fauteuil où elle était blottie en PLS.

Elle se remettait à peine de son choc d'avoir failli se faire tuer par Evie et Henry à son arrivée, et ses potes se réjouissaient de se trouver dans une telle merde. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. On pouvait être geek, d'accord, mais là, c'était juste du suicide. Hazel, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué se précipita vers elle dans un cri de joie avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Oh mon Dieu j'ai vraiment cru qu'on se reverrait plus jamais, jubila Hazel avant de lâcher Lillie qui n'avait pas l'air emballée, où sont les autres d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Ben elles sont pas là. Je pense plutôt qu'il est LA, le vrai problème, corrigea Jael. Elles sont on sait pas où, dans le monde d'Assassin's Creed, et on a déjà bien de la chance de s'être retrouvées.

-Euh, attendez une minute… Comment vous êtes au courant ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jacob, qui les regardait avec incompréhension, méfiance et hostilité, une main sur son kukri.

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Riley, complètement perdue et inconsciente du soudain climat de danger.

-Au courant de l'existence de notre Ordre, compléta Henry, sans ajouter les politesses qui lui étaient propres.

-Franchement, qui ne l'est pas ? fit Jael en jetant un regard panoramique à ses amies. Mais là on a un plus gros problème sur les bras, on aimerait bien retrouver nos potes.

-Si on a toutes été _warp zonées_ , alors ça veut dire qu'il manque Cadence, Alyssa et Eva, réfléchit Hazel à voix haute et d'un ton songeur.

-Mais y'en a encore deux autres comme ça ? Par tous les Saints, on n'en a pas fini, c'est ça ? lança la voix d'Evie alors qu'elle entrait dans le train avec un air las sur le visage.

-Ah, voilà mes disciples ! annonça Eva en ouvrant les bras, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils aux « domestiques », avant de parler à voix basse, mais néanmoins audible même par les Assassins. Coucou les filles ! Putain il déchire ce rêve !

Silence. Elle fixait longuement Riley, détaillant l'énorme cocard de son amie.

-La vache, ils t'ont pas ratée, toi.

-Non, et vu comment ça fait mal, je crois pas que c'est un rêve, cracha agressivement Riley, assez contrariée.

-C'est vrai que vu comment t'es agressive ça respire l'authenticité, marmonna Eva en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Moi aussi j'pensais que c'était un rêve au début, mais bon vu que Rai' a failli mourir dans la Tamise et que je me suis toujours pas réveillée j'ai de sacré doutes ! ajouta Jael.

-En tout cas si c'est un rêve c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai fait de toute ma vie ! ajouta Hazel en prenant des photos de la tenue Jaël. Ça c'est un putain de souvenir dans le cas où c'est vrai !

Eva ne répondit pas, songeuse tout en contemplant elle aussi les nouveaux habits de ses amies. Un long silence assez gênant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Jacob le rompe d'un soupir agacé.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Nigel va pas se sortir de prison tout seul, à moins d'un miracle. Je vais passer le faire évader du commissariat.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'Hazel bondit sur ses pieds avec excitation et s'écria, des étoiles plein les yeux :

-Un commissariat ? Avec des vrais flics ? Pas des gardes avec des mousquets qui t'insultent en italien ? J'peux venir ? Siouplé.

Les trois Assassins échangèrent un regard perplexe, Evie paraissant au bord de la crise de nerf et Henry à demi mort de rire, persuadé de rêver lui aussi. Jacob, lui, semblait juste désespéré, et donna son accord avec un nouveau soupir las. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ouvrit la porte et sauta du train en marche.

-Yes, yes, yes ! jubila Hazel en lui emboîtant le pas d'une démarche sautillante.

Evie leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin visiblement non disposée à communiquer, contrairement à Henry que toute cette situation amusait beaucoup. Il se pencha vers la prénommée Cléopâtre pour lui serrer la main.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, si je puis me permettre… quel âge avez-vous ? s'enquit-il.

-Dix-huit ans, pourquoi ? répondit-elle simplement.

Henry écarquilla les yeux avec surprise, avant de se reprendre.

-Eh bien, vous faites beaucoup plus jeune, et considérant ce que nous a dit Evie en aparté tout à l'heure quand vous discutiez, vous seriez la… réincarnation de Cléopâtre ? Je vous trouvais juste très jeune.

-Mais nique ton père ! Et puis toi t'es vachement pas bronzé pour un Noir !

Riley s'étrangla dans son dos, horrifiée par la méprise d'Eva.

-Mais non, il est Apache, Eva ! Pas Noir ! chuchota-t-elle si fort que tout le monde l'entendit.

-Il est quoi ? demanda 'Cléopâtre', qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

-Indien ! … 'Fin Indien, quoi.

-Aaah ! Attends. Indien genre Indien-poulet-curry ou Indien-A-Patch ?

Henry perdait rarement ses moyens, parvenant toujours à s'en tirer avec une pirouette linguistique, mais face à autant de connerie, il fut vaincu. Il resta silencieux un long moment, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis que Jael, un peu à l'écart, tentait de contenir son hilarité.

a cessé de fonctionner, plaisanta-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Avant que l'une d'entre elles ne puisse renchérir, un gamin apparu à l'entrée du train, il était boueux et devait avoir grand maximum douze ans. Il s'immobilisa pendant quelques instants, visiblement étonné du monde présent dans la pièce, puis se tourna vers Henry, mais voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas vers Evie.

-Miss Frye, les Blighters veulent faire brûler une Rooks dans un campement de Southwark ! s'exclama l'enfant d'une petite voix en gesticulant.

Evie se redressa instantanément dans son fauteuil, tous ses sens en alerte.

-Comment ça, maintenant ? Il faut que j'y aille immédiatement alors, merci beaucoup !

-J'vois pas pourquoi on fait autant de cinéma pour une rousse, grommela Eva avant d'aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil laissé libre par Hazel.

Evie se leva d'un bond, empoigna ses armes qu'elle avait déposées à côté d'elle et se tourna vers Henry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et se tourna instinctivement vers elle.

-Tu y vas et je reste avec ces filles du coup ? interrogea-t-il la jeune femme en se redressant.

Evie acquiesça distraite, planifiant sûrement déjà l'opération, empocha ses couteaux de lancer qui étaient sur la table et se hâta vers la sortie du train. Riley qui avait tout suivi et qui s'ennuyait déjà avec Henry, attrapa Jael par le bras, plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier d'être silencieuse et emboita, le plus discrètement possible, le pas à l'Assassin. Henry les laissa faire, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux d'un air désespéré. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres filles visiblement calmes, et alla s'allonger sur la canapé afin de se reposer. Lillie en profita pour tenter de s'endormir elle aussi, épuisée, avec l'infime espérance qu'elle se réveillerait dans son lit chez elle, dans son appartement. Eva, maintenant seule personne éveillée, en profita pour visiter les lieux et se faufila dans le prochain wagon.

* * *

Cadence somnolait sur sa couchette, victime de l'ennui. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à jouer à Shi-Fu-Mi après avoir appris les règles du jeu à Nigel -l'intéressé avait pompé toute son énergie en demandant à rejouer sans cesse- et alors que l'horloge sonnait quinze heures, deux personnes entrèrent dans le quartier de détention de Scotland Yard. Elle lança un regard fatigué dans leur direction, avant de bondir de sa couchette.

-Hazel ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la grille.

De son côté, Nigel en faisait autant, mais ne s'adressa pas à la même personne.

-Monsieur Frye ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute ! Je me suis endormi alors que les autres…

-C'est trop bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? T'as popé dans une cellule, toi ? Oh la maxi loose ! se moqua gentiment Hazel.

Plus elle entendait Hazel parler, plus Cadence sentait un intense soulagement l'envahir. Avec tout ce stress elle avait complètement refoulé le fait qu'elle était seule, perdue, et dans une dimension bizarre où rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle connaissait.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir… commença-t-elle à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

-Ah bah ça fait plaisir, ironisa Hazel avec un sourire narquois et beaucoup d'autodérision, mais également soulagée d'avoir retrouvée sa complice de toujours.

-Et non, je ne suis pas apparue ici. J'ai popé dans une espèce de club pour hommes chelou avant de me faire arrêter parce que j'ai giflé un flic malpoli…

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on est quand même venus pour secourir Nigel, alors si vous pouviez…

-Attends, mais c'est qui ton voisin de cellule, d'ailleurs ? demanda Hazel sans même avoir entendu ce que disait Jacob. Non attends, me dis rien ! Laisse-moi deviner, c'est lui Miguel !

-Je te présente Nigel, champion olympique toutes catégories de Shi-Fu-Mi… soupira Cadence avec lassitude.

L'intéressé se détourna de l'Assassin les yeux brillants, le torse bombé.

-La feuille enveloppe la pierre ! beugla-t-il fièrement en prenant une pose de dresseur Pokémon qui vient d'attraper son premier Roucool.

-... D'accord, fit Hazel d'un ton plat en ricanant intérieurement en pensant à Numérobis l'architecte (1).

-Tu vois c'est ce que je te disais, soupira Cadence, il comprend même pas les références, cela dit il a pas pu voir le film vu que c'est pas encore sorti, en fait j'crois que ça existe même pas encore !

Elle se tourna vers Nigel qui les observait les sourcils froncés.

-Tu sais ce que c'est un film ? l'interrogea Cadence.

-Euh… non ? répondit-t-il d'un air hésitant, avant de s'illuminer. Ah ! Ca coupe la pierre ?

Hazel réprima un rire nerveux.

-Non, ça tombe dans le puits. Je l'aime bien çui-là, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant d'un air complice vers Cadence.

Celle-ci sourit d'un air las, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Puits, Puits, Puits (2), ajouta cette dernière à l'attention de Nigel en lui tendant la main en forme de puits.

-"Oh quelle surprise, t'as fait un puits aussi, fils de pute ! On est encore à égalité, bravo !", parodia Hazel avec un nouveau rire nerveux.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut interrompu par Jacob.

-Bon, c'est fini ces conneries ? On est en mission, là, pas le temps pour vos discussions cryptiques. Nigel, on a dissimulé les preuves de ta culpabilité, on va aller parler au commissaire pour te faire sortir. Et toi, Fille, tu vas venir avec nous. Hazel, tu crées une diversion dehors, pendant ce temps je libère ton amie, pour que les policiers sortent dans la rue.

Hazel se sentit pâlir vertigineusement et sa respiration s'emballa. Créer une diversion ? Faire du bruit ? _Glurps…_ Elle descendit dans la rue et regarda autour d'elle avec détresse, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir vaincre sa légendaire timidité pour créer un bordel et faire diversion.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le campement des Blighters non loin de là. Evie, suivie de près de Jael et Riley qui avaient, aussi étonnamment que cela puisse paraître réussies à passer inaperçues, s'infiltra dans le campement, la capuche rabattue. Des hommes s'affairaient ardemment autour d'un bûcher, sur lequel était attachée une jeune fille. Evie évaluait la situation depuis sa cachette lorsque la fille bougea tant bien que mal, et s'écria.

-Brûlez-moi bande de couilles molles, moi au moins je suis un homme !

L'Assassin resta quelques secondes bouche bée suite à cette intervention inattendue et improbable venant de l'un des hommes de son frère. Mots qui ne parurent pas non plus plaire aux interpellés, puisque l'un d'entre eux se hâta d'allumer une torche, le visage narquois. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas le moins du monde décourager et beugla avec une voix de présentateur de catch.

-Et dans le coin gaaaaaauuuuuche ! Le porteur de la Flaaaaaamme Olympiiiiique !

Cela laissa encore une fois perplexe quelques homme, tout comme Evie, qui était encore immobile dans sa cachette. C'était quelques secondes de trop puisque soudain derrière elle apparurent Jael et Riley, la première avec un balai à la main, la seconde une orange et qui hurla en retour en gesticulant tout en s'avançant vers le milieu du campement.

-Ooooooh, Coucou Alyssa ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis, couillonne ? Je joue à Jeanne d'Arc. Ce rêve commence à atteindre des profondeurs de chiantise encore inédites…

Jael s'immobilisa, son balai à la main, et la regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Mais t'as pas encore réalisé que c'est la réalité ? Nous on a fait un plouf dans la Tamise et Riley s'est pris une patate pour qu'on s'en rende compte !

-Ouais, et même que j'ai failli choper l'hépatite B ! se lamenta Riley.

-Sérieux ? demanda Alyssa soudain mortellement calme. J'allais me faire brûler pour de vrai ? s'enquit-t-elle.

-Et ça va toujours t'arriver sale Rooks et à tes deux camarades aussi, rétorqua un Blighters non loin, tout en tentant d'attraper le balai que Jael tenait dans les mains.

Erreur fatale puisque la concernée réagit immédiatement en lui enfonçant le bout du balais dans les parties génitales, ce qui fit gémir l'homme de douleur. Tandis que Riley poussa un ricanement mesquin, Jael fit tomber l'homme au sol.

-Et c'est une victoire E-CRA-SANTE pour Jael la Brutasse ! continua à commenter la prétendue "Rooks".

Les hommes autours parurent soudain plus hésitants, et Evie toujours dans cachette n'en revenait pas, encore une comme ça ! Elle se décida pourtant à agir et bondit hors de sa cachette afin de tuer les Blighters. Tout étonnées, Jael et Riley restèrent planté au milieu du campement à la regarder combattre. Toutefois Alyssa finit par s'impatienter.

-Mais détachez-moi putain, magnez-vous bande de salopes !

* * *

 **Liste des références présentes dans le chapitre (au cas où) :**

(1) Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre = Numérobis et son célèbre "D'accord" quand Cléopâtre lui demande de construire le nouveau palais de César

(2) Bloqués #78 - Le puits.

On fera ça aussi sur les chapitres suivants si on met trop de références plus ou moins obscures

Hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, surtout si notre humour est trop wtf u_u


End file.
